


'Like this?'

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bruises, Chair Sex, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Dominant Hannibal, Fanart, Flogging, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Painplay, Photoshop, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Slash, Smoking, Spanking, Submissive Will, Work In Progress, cigarette burns, naked, rope burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, though still out of breath from their previous activities, took in a long, deep drag. He held it hot in his lungs as he casually gazed upon the pale skin mapped in bruises and marks, decadently splayed out, pleading, swirling below him. </p>
<p>He increased the speed and force of his penetration and the visciously tight grip on Will's cock as he contemplated where to add the burn that had been so very beautifully begged for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Like this?'

 

(Still got work to do here)

 


End file.
